The 19 Years
by TheUnseekableUnspeakable
Summary: My take on the 19 years after the war. The thing that has kept me guessing. it has been attempted on here, but it has proven a difficult task. Hopefully I can make it through. Rated M for future intensions. R&R.  Its my first fic, Im tackling a doozie


**Disclaimer: In no way at all do I own anything of Harry Potter. It'd be nice if I did though eh?**

After the Battle:

"It was over. It was all finally over," Harry thought as he looked once more at the portrait of Dumbledore before turning and leaving the headmasters office, leading Ron and Hermione behind him. They walked in silence all they way back down to the Great Hall, Harry not seeing where he was going, or feeling anything except a tumultuous amount of grief over the events that had occurred in the last few hours. Upon reentering the Great Hall, Harry's Ron's and Hermione's ears were bombarded with an explosion of sound as the crowd of people erupted into cheers. Harry jumped violently, drawing his wand and looking around the room frantically. Registering that the sound was cheering coming from the crowd, he stowed his wand back into his pocket and fixed a hallow smile on his face flashing it to the people who had noticed his wand drawn. He moved foreword and glanced down as he walked looking at the many bodies on the floor, feeling a heart wrenching pang for each and every one of them. Harry turned as he reached the top of the hall seeing that Ron and Hermione had stopped along the hall at the point where the Weasley's were huddled around Fred's body, Ron holding her hand as they sobbed convulsively. Still a great number of them where watching him, seemingly waiting for him to speak. As unwilling as he felt to oblige the unspoken request, Harry did just that.

Clearing his throat softly and the hall fell silent at once, and he said, "Today, will be remembered forever in wizard history. Tom Riddle is gone and never coming back. But I will not remember it just for that reason. To me this day will forever be remembered for all of those people we have lost and the bravery they displayed in fighting to resurrect our would out of the darkness Voldemort had placed us in. I urge all of you to mourn today. Find comfort in friends and family. Share the love that you still and will always feel for the ones we have lost."

Harry closed his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to professor McGonagall. She smiled down at him, a tender sweet smile, he never expected to see on her stern face. He stepped forward headed toward the Weasleys, until a thought entered his head that, if possible, made him feel even worse. It was his fault Fred was dead. Would the Weasleys even want him around as a constant reminder of Fred's death. Instead, he changed direction and moved around the hall stopping and giving his condolences at different circles of weeping loved ones huddled around a body. On his way, Harry ran into Luna, who seemed to pop up out of nowhere. She said in her most dreamy of tones, "Harry you look awful. You should go get some sleep. If you walk over there, by the door there is a big rock you can slip behind and put on your invisibility cloak. I will tell Ron and Hermione for you. I think you should be able to go up to Gryffindor tower."

"Um yes, actually. Thank you Luna. I will." he said still feeling the hole in his chest throb a bit. He strode around the tear stained faces of the mourners toward the boulder Luna had indicated. Once under the cloak harry turned back to the door. Upon reaching the threshold he turned looking to the Weasleys once again, seeing Ginny raise her tear streaked face from her brother and looking around the room as if searching for someone. Twice her eyes passed over harry's invisible form and then looked back to her bother lying on the floor. As Harry turned back to the entrance hall he saw the blonde Ravenclaw, whose advice he was taking, make her way to the Weasley family.

Harry walked the familiar path to the tower in which he had lived for the majority of the previous seven years though he had not seen it in almost a year. He reached the portrait of the fat lady that covered the entrance into the Gryffindor common room in what felt like seconds. Taking off his cloak slowly, Harry said uncertainly, for he did not know the password, "May I go up?"

The fat lady smiled down at him warmly, "of course my dear, if anyone is a true Gryffindor, it is you."

Not knowing what to say Harry looked at the ground and then climbed through the hole in the wall that she revealed as the entrance. He walked into the empty sun light common room, and strode straight to the stair up to his dormitory. Harry walked to his fourposter that he had missed so much over the last year, and he sat down trailing a hand along the soft hangings. Harry's stomach growled and he looked down. How long had it been since he ate? Harry also noticed that his clothes had ended up in a right state, parts were singed, trailing off him or torn to shreds. However he did not have any clothes with him, all his clothes were in Hermione's bag. And then Harry had and idea.

"Keacher?" He spoke softly to the air.

With loud crack Kreacher appeared with big ears and saggy eyes, his toga like clothing bearing the hogwarts crest. "Yous called for Kreacher, Master?"

"How are you Kreacher? How are all the other house elves?" Harry asked concernedly. At the sight of the elf, who he had once loathed for betraying his god father, but who now was a loyal friend, the memory came to him of Kreacher leading all the other house elves into battle.

"Kreacher is fine sir," croaked the elf in his bullfrog voice, "most of the other elves are as well, though we lost a few, but how are you Master Harry?" the elf finished looking Harry over uncertainly.

Harry, who had felt his heart sink even further as Kreacher informed him of the fates of some of the elves, nodded vacantly to Kreacher's inquisition.

Then Kreacher spoke again drawing Harry back to the dormitory, "Yous called Kreacher sir. Did you need Kreacher to get you something?"

"Oh yes," Harry replied shaking his head. "Kreacher could you possibly get me a sandwich, and maybe a dreamless sleep draft from the Hospital Wing? I'm hungry and dead tired but I know I would have a restless night without one."

"of course sir Kreacher can get that for yous," Kreacher croaked bowing low before turning to leave.

"oh Kreacher," Harry called and the elf turned back, "could you maybe find me a pair of pajamas I can change into? Hermione should have some, check with her."

The elf nodded and bowed once again. And with a crack the elf was gone leaving Harry to mull over the last twenty four hours in his head and feeling much the worse by the second.

The elf was back within five minutes laden with a small platter containing a couple turkey and ham sandwiches in one hand, a small potion bottle in the other, and what Harry recognized as his pajamas over the elf's shoulder. "Kreacher has returned sir, with what master has asked for," croaked Kreacher tiredly. The battle seemed to of taken a lot out of the tiny elf. As he laid his burden down onto the side table, Harry noticed bruises up and down the elf's arms.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said reaching for the first sandwich, "why don't you go have a lie down, you look exhausted." Kreacher's eyes widened in horror, and he opened his mouth to protest. "That's an order Kreacher," Harry said firmly through a mouthful of food. Kreacher closed his mouth and bowed low to Harry.

As the elf turned to walk out of the room Harry heard Kreacher mutter under his breath, "Kreacher thanks master Harry, He is a good master, ordering Kreacher to rest. Kreacher is exhausted."

Harry smiled after the elf, and then immediately felt guilty. How can he sit here and smile when there are son many people in the great hall floors below him that probably can't even imagine ever smiling again? He felt sick to his stomach now and crammed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. Harry reached now for the potion Kreacher had brought for him, he uncorked it and raised it to his lips and drank it all at once. Harry stood up weakly and changed into his pajamas, throwing the clothes he was wearing into the rubbish bin. As he pulled on his sleepwear he started feeling the effects of the potion creep up his body. The room seemed to blur a bit as Harry's eyelids began to feel heavy. He laid down on his fourposter and drew the hangings. Harry was asleep before he could count to three and he slept a peaceful, dreamless, well earned sleep.

Harry awoke sometime later and looked around the dormitory. There was no light and he heard muffled snoring sounds coming from the other beds in the room. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was nearly five in the morning. Harry drew back the hangings of his fourposter and stood up slowly. His muscles felt stiff and tight as he stretched and made his way to the bathroom. Harry undressed slowly wincing slightly at the bruises that he hadn't seemed to notice or even feel before he slept. As his shirt came off he noticed that a huge purple and black bruise was spread out across his chest exactly where the killing curse had hit him. Harry turned the nozzle of the shower and felt the steam start to rise around him as the water started pouring from the spout. He climbed in the shower wincing a bit as the hot water ran over his cuts and bruises.

Harry washed slowly feeling his muscles relax under the soothing hot water, taking care to not cause himself too much pain as he attempted to wash all the dirt and grime from his broken and injured body. At last he seemed to be satisfied with his cleanliness, or perhaps it just hurt to bad to continue, and he stepped back out of the shower. Intending to put his pajamas back on solely because he did not have any others, Harry was surprised to see a fresh set of muggle clothing folded and set next to the sink. He dressed slowly, taking care not to cause himself too much pain and then walked back into the dormitory, intending to head to the common room as to not disturb any of the other sleeping people. Harry walked down the stairs and was surprised to see someone sitting in an armchair next to the fire. It was Ron. He was asleep, his head rolled onto the back of the chair and still in his pajamas. Harry sat down next to him in another chair and experienced a slight sense of déjà vú from all the times the two had sat here slaving over homework. Harry reached out a hand and gave Ron's arm a little shake, "Hey Ron," he said, and he thought his voice sounded very strange to him though it was completely normal. But how can anything be normal now? "Ron," Harry repeated, giving Ron's arm another shake.

Ron woke up with a start muttering, "What, what? Wazgoin on?" Then he caught sight of Harry sitting next to him. "Oh Harry, it's you," he said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's about half past five," Harry replied slowly, "I've been asleep for about sixteen hours."

"Try about thirty-nine hours Harry." said Ron a smile apparent on his face.

"What?" Inquired Harry, confusion etched upon his face.

"It's half past five in the morning, on the fourth Harry," he said a chuckle audible in every word. Ron looked at Harry who was looking confused. "Harry, you defeated Voldemort around eleven thirty in the morning on the third."

"Are you serious?" Harry said, finally understanding and unbelievingly.

"Yes, mum was going to wake you yesterday around seven but Ginny told her no, because if mum woke you up you'd probably be up all night. Ginny didn't want you to be up by yourself. I don't know who has checked on you more, mum or Ginny," he said laughing. "Speaking of Ginny, she'll most likely kill me for not waking her as soon as I noticed you were awake."

Harry did not speak for a moment, he had felt a flood of affection for both the Weasley women, who care for him so deeply. As Harry's train of thought strayed to Ginny his stomach gave a little squirm. He knew they would be having a talk later in the day.

"She loves you, you know," said Ron softly, "I was thinking about it a bit before I fell asleep here." Ron paused looking thoughtful, "the looks she gives you," he started chuckling a bit, "they are the same as mum gave dad, I've seen them in their old photo album."

Harry smiled at Ron's words. "You know," Harry began uncertainly, "I feel the same way about her." Harry flashed a nervous look at his best mate and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I know you do Harry," he said smiling a bit wider. Harry was shocked to hear this and even more so seeing that Ron was smiling. Apparently this was evident on Harry's face because Ron continued, "I've done a lot of thinking about that too. As protective as I am of my sister, however unwanted," Ron met Harry's eyes and they both smiled, "I've come to the conclusion that if there was anyone I'd approve of for her it would, of course, be you."

Harry's smile grew wider and the muscles of his face felt tight. How long had it been since he smiled. "Thanks mate," Harry spit out graciously.

Ron's smile grew as well, "No problem mate," he replied nodding. "Hurt her again though," he said in a jokingly stern tone, "and I might have to kill you."

And out of nowhere Ron and Harry burst out laughing. How wonderful it felt to laugh. What a strange and magnificent thing to be able to do in the wake of recent events. Their laughter became louder as they slid from the armchairs by the fire onto the floor. Harry and Ron stood up trying to control their laughter as their sides were hurting and tears were trailing down their faces. Then as their laughter was dying and they became entranced by the dancing fire light Harry and Ron heard footsteps on the stairs coming from behind them.

Slowly the person came into view in the light of the fire and they saw that it was Ginny. Harry sat up a bit straighter in his armchair. As Ginny caught sight of him she stopped dead and whispered softly, "Damn you Ron!" before running back upstairs.

"What was that about?" Harry asked confused.

"No idea." said Ron unconcernedly. "Didn't sound to happy though did she?"

"No, didn't seem so," Harry chuckled.

Ron and Harry sat listening to the noises coming from upstairs. Every time a rather loud one occurred they met eyes looking amused. About two minutes later Hermione came practically running down the stairs followed quickly by Ginny. Hermione ran right up to Harry who stood as she approached and hugged him tightly. Over her shoulder he saw Ginny smack Ron's leg rather forcefully as she muttered to him in hushed tones, "you were supposed to wake me. I didn't want him to see me just out of bed!"

"Who cares," yawned Ron, "your gonna end up married anyway."

Ginny blushed furiously and glanced up at Harry nervously. She was still in her pajamas, her hair was a little messed up in the back and her pajama bottoms sat crookedly on her hips. Hermione sat down next to Ron and entwined her hand in his resting her head on his shoulder, but Harry only had eyes for Ginny. He took a step forward, toward Ginny. No one seemed to be breathing, Harry and Ginny were watching each other, while Ron and Hermione were watching them. Ginny couldn't seem to stand it any longer and she flung herself at Harry throwing her arms around him, and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Hermione's hand tightened on Ron's though it went unnoticed by the embracing couple, but Ron showed no intention of interrupting them. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, lifting her into the air, kissing her just as forcefully, matching her passion and enthusiasm.

When at last they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Harry sat back down into his armchair. He pulled Ginny after him and onto his lap so that her feet laid across the arm, while her back rested against the other arm. And her arms stayed wrapped around Harry's neck. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and then looked at their family on the couch who were just sitting smiling at the rejoined couple.


End file.
